kaleidoscopic_pathfandomcom-20200213-history
The Elements
Throughout history, many paths have used the four basic elements to draw energy in and around us to manifest our desires. Each sign we are born under are closely connected with the Energies of that sign and with that comes positive and negative influences of the Element and by balancing the Energies we are able to overcome the negative aspects of an Element and develop the positive aspects of the Elements. And this is true for all aspects of ourselves. And by learning the symbols and aspects of the Elements we can learn which areas are out of balance and how to draw those Energies to us or banish them. About One way of connecting with the energies of the natural world, and by extension, the entire Universe, is in relationship with the Four Elements.The recognition of elemental states of matter has been around since the ancient Greeks, and versions of the concept appear in a number of cultures with ancient lineages. In Wicca and other pagan belief systems, the Elements are seen as fundamental aspects of divine energy, each containing qualities that manifest in our personalities and our way of being in the world. They are an important component of Wiccan ritual, where each element is represented in the tangible forms of colours, tools, natural objects, instruments and herbs, and the intangible forms of the four cardinal directions, the four seasons, particular deities, and, often, astrological signs. Working with the Elements can help increase certain desired energies and experiences such as love and abundance, and can help balance unwanted experiences rooted in the negative qualities inherent in personalities. Let’s take a look at the four elements, in turn. Earth The Earth is the centre of our human universe, providing us the foundation of life and keeping us literally grounded through its gravitational pull. It’s the source of all sustaining plant and animal life that provide nourishment and healing. It can cause physical death and destruction through earthquakes, mudslides and avalanches. The Earth is physically represented by many of its topographical features, such as rocks, soil, caves, fields, forests, and gardens. The Element of Earth is associated with strength, abundance, and prosperity, and is represented by the colours green, yellow, brown, and black. Earth energy is feminine and receptive. Positive qualities associated with Earth are stability, responsibility, respect, and endurance, while negative qualities include stubbornness and rigidity. The Earth’s cardinal direction is North, and its season is Winter. Air Air is the invisible Element. Its presence is only seen in the effects it has on other matter—leaves fluttering in the breeze, the movement of the clouds. Although it can’t be seen itself, it can be felt all around us, which may be why it’s associated with the mind, the intellect, communication and divination. It’s also associated with sky, wind, mountaintops and birds, and is represented in yellow, white, and silver, among other colours. Air is essential for life as it carries oxygen, and it contributes to abundance by carrying and spreading seeds to new places where they can sprout. It also participates in the destructive force of life with storms and frigid wind. It is a masculine, projective energy. Positive personal qualities associated with Air energy include intelligence, inspiration, and optimism. Negative qualities include gossip and forgetfulness. Air’s cardinal direction is East, and its season is Spring. Fire The awesome, destructive potential of Fire is probably most striking in the seasonal wildfires that burn millions of acres of forest around the world, and can actually jump over rivers and roads to resume their spread on the other side. Lightning can also be deadly, as can extreme heat. Of course, Fire is also life-sustaining, used for cooking and lighting for over 100,000 years. The Element of Fire is associated with the Sun, sunlight, stars, deserts, and volcanoes. It is represented with red, gold, crimson, orange, and white, and is a masculine, projective energy. Fire is the Element of transformation illumination, health, and strength. Its positive qualities promote love, passion, enthusiasm, courage, and leadership. Negative qualities include hate, jealousy, fear, anger, and conflict. Its season is Summer, and South is its cardinal direction. Water Water is essential for life on Earth and is present in all life. It established forms in the Earth such as lakes and rivers by following the path of least resistance, and can wear away solid rock over time. It is associated with all of its visible physical manifestations, such as streams, springs, oceans, the rain, and the Moon, which exerts its own gravitational pull on Water’s most massive forms. Its destructive forces manifest in severe rainstorms, floods, whirlpools and riptides. Its Elemental energy is associated with emotions, healing, dreams, psychic clairvoyance and the subconscious. Water is receptive, feminine, and represented by blue, green, indigo and black. Its positive qualities include compassion, forgiveness, and intuition. Negative qualities are laziness, indifference, insecurity, and lack of control over emotions. Autumn is Water’s season, and its cardinal direction is West. The Fifth Element: Spirit Many Wiccan traditions recognize a Fifth Element which is referred to as “Aether,” or, more commonly, “Spirit.” This is the Element present in all things, immaterial but essential for connection and balance between all other Elements. It has been described as the binding force through which manifestation is made possible, as well as the divine intelligence of the “All” that spiritualists of many traditions seek connection with. The Fifth Element is also known as “Akasha,” from the Sanskrit word for “aether,” which is found in Buddhism, Hinduism, and other religions, and is translated by some as “inner space” or “open space. ”The Fifth Element is represented by the colour white. Unlike the other Elements, it has no gender, energy type, or cardinal direction. It has no season, but is rather associated with the entire wheel of the year. Fire In the practice of magick, the element of fire relates to the South, the realm of energy and power. The potential of this element is expressed in the crackling flames of fire, lustful passions, or disciplines requiring strenuous endeavour. The element of fire promotes transformation and purification. Fire is the life-giving generative power of the sun. From fire, we receive inspiration and personal power. It is the force that motivates and drives all living organisms. It represents personal willpower and the force that sparks creation. Fire governs our desires, enthusiasm, and anger. It has the power to create or destroy, heal or harm, and can bring new life to the stagnant or destroy the old and worn. This Element is a good source to help us acquire something we desire. Make us enthusiastic about a situation. Or lesson our anger. This is also a good Element to create new opportunities and start new projects. Positive aspects of this Energy include bravery, courage and confidence while negative aspects include anger, jealousy, and vengeance. People born under this sign are Aries, Leo, and Sagittarius, and while struggling to control their anger are generally enthusiastic about new undertakings. Fire Spell: '''Write or make a symbol of you need on a piece of paper cut into a triangle. While visualizing your need, place the appropriate herbs in the centre of the paper and crumble it tightly so that the herbs are trapped inside the paper. Anoint with oils if you wish. Build a roaring fire in an outside pit or fireplace. Through the herb packet into the fire. As it touches the flames firmly visualize your need. Continue to do so until the packet has been consumed by flames. '''Direction: South Considered: Considered Warm and dry and is associated with the choleric temperament, active and penetrating and considered masculine in nature Represents: Energy Corresponds to: Conception and birth and our very life force – the “spark” of life, also of inspiration, passions, inspiration and life force; the drive to create Body: Liver and the sense of sight Times: Summer and noontime Minerals: Red or bright-coloured, and/or are formed in fire and/or are associated with the battle, passion and fury. Include the metals iron and gold, the stones fire opal, fire agate, ruby, obsidian, tiger eye, carnelian, garnet, and amber Colours: Red, gold, crimson, orange and white Tarot cards: Judgment, the Knights, and the suit of Wands Zodiac Signs: Sagittarius, Aries, and Leo Symbols: Wand, sword, dagger, rod, staff, candle, tripod, lamp, and/or censor Elemental: Salamander and djinn Arch Angel: Michael Animal: Dragon, lion, and the horse Herbs: Plants often inherit from Mars or the Sun. Prickly, hot and/or protective in nature. Include allspice, angelica, basil, bay-laurel, beech, buttercup, carnation, cedar, cinnamon, cloves, coriander, deer’s tongue, dill, fennel, garlic, juniper, heliotrope, lime, marigold, mustard, nettle, nutmeg, red peppers, onion, orange, peppermint, red poppy, rose geranium, rosemary, sassafras, sunflower, tangerine, tobacco, woodruff Incense: Olibanum, copal Earth Earth is a physical reality. It symbolically represents both the womb and the grave. Earth is the element that brings forth life and then reclaims it. Magically, earth is viewed as the final outcome, a place where the other elements can physically manifest their nature. Earth is our base of operation, in which we exhibit the final product of our imagination. Earth is the magician’s altar, a place to create change in accordance with will. Earth governs material items, family, finances, home, practicality and stability. The element Earth is full of endurance and represents the process of birth, growth, death, and finally rebirth. This is the Energy we connect with to bless our homes and increase our finances while strengthening our families. Positive influences are responsibility and patience. Negative aspects are laziness, stagnation, immaturity and stubbornness. Signs governed by this Element are Taurus, Virgo, and Capricorn. People born under these signs tend to be materialistic but can be responsible in their decisions to acquire those material items or they can be lazy and stubborn but still exhibit patience. Earth Spell: '''Place the appropriate herbs in a bag and take it to a wild place. With your hands dig a small hole in the Earth and pour the herbs into it. Visualize your need strongly. Cover your herbs and leave the area. It is done. '''Direction: North Considered: Cool and dry and is associated with the melancholic temperament, considered feminine in nature Represents: The solid-state of matter Corresponds to: The physical part of ourselves, our physical body, and rules the elder state of life. Body: Intestines Times: Winter, the night, Winter Solstice Association: The sense of touch and all physical, practical, material things including money, crops, livestock, the home, property, family, career, investments, saving, old age, maturity. Alchemical Mineral: Salt Other minerals: Halite (aka salt), granite, jasper, emerald, jade, malachite, hematite, lead, ochre Colours: Green, yellow, black and brown Zodiac sign: Capricorn, Taurus, or Virgo Symbols: Soil, the Pentacle, cattle Elemental: Gnome Arch Angel: Auriel Herbs: Apple, bistort, comfrey, cypress, fern, all grains, all grasses, honeysuckle, horehound, ivy, magnolia, mugwort, narcissus, oak, oakmoss, primrose, rhubarb, vervain, vetivert Air The element of Air is related to aspects of the mind like the thought process, illumination, creativity, inspiration, the ability to communicate our ideas to others and new beginnings. It is the element that helps to direct and focus our energy towards our desired goals. Air governs our thoughts, communication skills, idea, psychic abilities, awareness, dreams. Air has the power to blow away strife and carry off our worries and troubles. This is also a good energy to work with to send thoughts and Energies to other people for instance to heal or help someone from a distance. Positive aspects of the Element Air are dexterity, optimism, and joy. While negative aspects are bragging and the decision to surrender. The signs that are born under this Element are Aquarius, Libra, and Gemini. Those of us born under these signs struggle with being humble and excel in happiness. Air Spell: '''Stand in an open place atop a hill or mountain, far from tall trees, buildings, and other hills. Hold the appropriate herbs in your power hand and facing north blow a little of them to that direction. Turn East and repeat, then south. At the west blow all the herbs from your hand. Visualize strongly your need, stating it in words if you wish. '''Direction: East Considered: Warm and moist and is associated with the sanguine temperament, hermaphrodite or masculine in nature Represents: Gaseous state of matter Corresponds to: Spirit body and our breath and riles the infant state of life Body: Lungs and the sense of smell Times: Springtime and the dawn and the Vernal Equinox Associations: Breath, the voice, speech, eloquence, information, communication, networking and intellect Alchemical Minerals: Mercury Other minerals: Halite or salt rock, granite, holey stone, picture jasper, emerald, jade, malachite and hematite Colours: Yellow, white and silver Tarot cards: The Fool, The King, and suit of Swords Zodiac Signs: Aquarius, Gemini, and Libra Symbols: Dagger, athame, wand, and censor Elemental: Sylph Arch Angel: Raphael Animal: Songbirds, eagles, and hawks Herbs: Acacia, almond, anise, citron peel, frankincense, gum-arabic, gum benzoin, bergamot, lavender, lemon verbena, lemongrass, mace, marjoram, mastic, myrrh, pansy, parsley, peppermint, primrose, sage, star anise, vervaine, violet, yarrow Incense: Galbanum, sandalwood, mallow Water Water controls our emotions, feelings and passions. It clear out old emotions, cleanse or calm. Multiple religions have some form of holy water that can be used to cleanse or purify people or items. Holy water can be made by dissolving salt in water and blessing it. This is a useful Energy to help you get over a break up and the emotions attached to an old relationship. Positive influences of this Element are compassion, tenderness, and relaxation. And negative aspects are instability and lack of commitment. Water governs Cancer, Scorpio, and Pisces and people born under these signs are usually passionate about their beliefs but may have issues maintaining stability. Water Spell: '''Take the appropriate enchanted herbs to a river, spring, lake or seashore. Hold them tightly in your power hand and visualize your need. With sweeping motion, scatter the herbs onto the water. The power has been sent. '''Direction: West Considered: Moist and cool and is associated with the phlegmatic temperament, feminine and nature Represents: Liquid state of matter Corresponds to: Our emotions and our subconscious Body: Heart and kidneys, blood and sense of taste Times: Autumn and sunset Associations: Maturity, but also has some associations with death and rebirth Alchemical Minerals: Silver Other minerals: Topaz, sapphire, lapis lazuli, chalcedony, amethyst, and citrine Colours: Blue, green, indigo, black Tarot cards: Hanged Man, the Queens, and the suit of Cups Zodiac Signs: Cancer, Scorpio and Pisces Symbols: Chalice and cauldron Elemental: Undines Arch Angel: Gabriel Animal: Dolphin, sea serpent, the seal, gulls and fish Herbs: Usually juicy and refreshing or may grow near water. Correspond to the planet Venus and the moon. Includes apple blossom, calamus, chamomile, camphor, cardamom, catnip, cherry, coconut, comfrey, cucumber, elder, eucalyptus, fern, gardenia, heather, hyacinth, iris, jasmine, lemon, lemon balm, licorice, lilac, lily, lotus, melon, moss, motherwort, orris root, passionflower, seaweed, sandalwood, peach, lungwort, rose, rush, spearmint, stephanotis, sweet pea, tansy, thyme, tonka bean, vanilla bean, violet, and water lily. Incense: Ylang-ylang, myrrh, and onchya Ice Given that water is symbolic of potential, swift movement, and the ability to nurture, it only stands to reason that ice be given symbolic jurisdiction as well. Water flows, promotes growth, responds to our needs, and is one of the four elements required for survival. With magick, water is used to attract love, encourage healing, and advance transition. Ice, on the other hand represents the stultification of development and impedes progress. Magickally ice is used to slow things down, impede, or otherwise stop forward motion. Aether The element of Aether is the “stuff” that Gods are made of, sort of Considered: androgynous Represents: transcendence or eternity Corresponds to: The Plasma state of matter Symbols: Cauldron Spirit Virtually identical to either Aether or Fire. Sometimes the Spirit entities (ancestors, Gods, nature spirits, etc.) are referred to as the element of spirit in ritual. Sometimes it is magickal energy that is being referred to. Mineral: Diamond, quartz crystal, jet and onyx Elementals Spirits that personify the four elements— earth, air, fire and water. The term elementals also is applied to nature spirits, which exist in all things in nature and look after animals, insects, birds, rocks and plants. Elementals are summoned to assist in magic related to nature. Earth elementals are known as gnomes; fire as salamanders; water as undines; and air as sylphs. They can be seen clairvoyantly if a person has good attunement to the nature realm. Numerous elemental sightings have been reported at the Circle Sanctuary at Mt. Horeb, Wisconsin. The pioneers of the Findhorn community in northern Scotland achieved remarkable gardening results reputedly by communicating with elementals. Some elementals are said to be malicious and unpredictable, tricking human beings into accidents, setting traps for them and killing them. Wicca emphasizes working with friendly elementals in the creation of positive magic. Artificial elemental is a term occasionally used for thought-form, a being of energy ritually created through intense will, which is programmed to carry out assignments and disintegrate once the work is done. Information Sources A Solitary Pagan